


Carnival Lights

by myungjunnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunnie/pseuds/myungjunnie
Summary: Minhyuk asks Myungjun on a date to the carnival. He agrees to go because his crush on someone else seems to be a bit of a dead end. He starts to develop feelings for Minhyuk, but a confession from someone else begins to rival his developing feelings.





	Carnival Lights

****

The smell of popcorn and fried food filled the air. As Myungjun threw his last dart at a balloon pinned to a wall, Minhyuk looked on hopefully, his eyes set on the giant penguin plushie hanging directly over his head. The balloon popped and Minhyuk involuntarily pulled Myungjun into his arms and kissed the older boys cheek in celebration. When they realized what happened, they both blushed profusely, and Myungjun shyly asked for the penguin hanging over their heads. The carnival worker nodded and reached for a pole to get him down. 

Minhyuk clutched the giant bird in one arm as he clung to Myungjun with the other. The older boy led them from ride to ride, Minhyuk only letting him go to give the workers their tickets, and then grappling onto the older boy again. 

Myungjun was floored to be out on a date with Minhyuk. They'd started a dance group with a few other friends recently. Myungjun had eyes for another boy that danced with them, but the other boy never seemed to have an inkling of an interest in Myungjun. So when Minhyuk shyly asked him to go to the carnival with him after practice one day, he was flattered. 

Myungjun led the younger boy to the food stalls, and they went from stall to stall ordering every food they could find. When their hands were packed with food, they found a spot at an empty table and Minhyuk went to grab them something to drink.

“I got you watermelon juice,” Minhyuk stammered, shifting awkwardly where he stood. Myungjun didn't even have to look at him to know he was blushing. 

“Yay! My favorite!” Myungjun  _ loved  _ watermelon juice, especially in the summer. 

They stuffed their faces with all of the food in front of them: tacos, corn dogs, funnel cakes, deep fried candy bars. They'd even found a stall selling tteokbokki, crepes, and fish and chips. 

After finishing up their food, they walked around, hands intertwined. Minhyuk occasionally pushed his shoulder into Myungjun’s, making the older boy blush. 

They gave their tickets to the man running the haunted house ride and sat down, the penguin between them. As the ride jolted forward, Minhyuk wrapped his arm around Myungjun’s waist. The car entered a small dark hallway with cages displaying gorey disfigured wax statues. Myungjun squealed and grappled onto Minhyuk’s thigh as a man in a zombie costume reached his arms through a cage on Myungjun’s side of the car. Minhyuk pulled the other boy closer as a beheaded figure dropped from the ceiling, inches from their faces. By the time the ride ended, the penguin was on the floor of the car, and both of the boys were clutching each other. They laughed nervously when they realized they were holding each other so closely, awkwardly releasing each other from their grasp so they could exit the ride. Minhyuk picked the penguin up off the floor as they left. 

They walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, listening to the thrilled screams of children on the tilt-a-whirl and the roundabout. Then they spotted it: the ferris wheel. It was one of the old metal ones that had just a bar keeping you in. 

Minhyuk bounced excitedly when he spotted it.

“Myungjun! Myungjun! Myungjun! Let's do that!” he said as he bounced, still clutching to Myunjun’s arm. 

Myungjun couldn't help but smile at Minhyuk’s childlike excitement, and he agreed to board the ride. They gave the worker the last of their tickets and sat down, latching the bar. The penguin was on Minhyuk's side this time. Minhyuk immediately pulled Myungjun into him as the ride started to move. Once they reached the top of the ride, Myungjun glanced over at Minhyuk. The sun was setting and the carnival had turned on its lights. Both the sunset and the lights were reflecting in the younger boy’s eyes. Myungjun couldn't help himself - he leaned over and kissed Minhyuk as the ride stopped at the top. Minhyuk was shocked at first when Myungjun kissed him, but after a second, he began to kiss the older boy back. They were panting into each others’ mouths, and both of them were so involved in the kiss that they didn't even notice when the wheel started to move again. After a few seconds they pulled away, Minhyuk smiled timidly at Myungjun, who now had stars in his eyes.

_ I went on this date to humor myself, but after that kiss… I don’t know to feel _ , Myungjun thought to himself. When they reached the bottom, they noticed a familiar face waiting on the ground. Jinwoo had obviously seen what they'd been doing. Myungjun saw him and his heart immediately dropped. 

Jinwoo wiped something from his face. He dropped a single rose from his hand to the ground and ran away from the scene. Minhyuk, still dazed from the kiss saw nothing that happened and didn't understand why Myungjun was suddenly panicking, and pulling away from the affection that he was basking in a second ago. Myungjun’s eyes darted through the fairgrounds, looking for Jinwoo, but found nothing. 

Myungjun calmed himself after a few minutes and continued to walk aimlessly with Minhyuk. They found a bench and took a seat, cuddling up close together, almost curling into each other. Suddenly, though, Myungjun’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

**[Text from jinwoo]**

_ I know this seems like a bad time and is coming a little too late after seeing what i did tonight, but i like you. I like you more than anyone i've ever been around before, i thought you liked me too, i was going to ask you to the movies tomorrow to see the new avengers movie but i guess i was too late.  _

Myungjun read the text and then pocketed his phone. He’d answer Jinwoo when he dropped Minhyuk off at home. They continued to cuddle on the bench for a while, and as the fair noises faded, both of them were getting sleepy. Myungjun took Minhyuk home, kissing the younger boy’s cheek as he exited the car with the giant penguin.

“Myungjun?” Minhyuk started, voice soft.

“Huh?” Myungjun answered, completely lost in thought about the text he received earlier.

“I really had a lot of fun tonight, may-maybe we should do it again sometime?” Minhyuk asked shyly, and he awaited Myungjun’s answer.

“Yeah! I had fun, too! We should. I'll see you at dance practice Monday?”

Minhyuk blushed. “Yeah!” he said as he started to walk to his door. “See you Monday!” He blew Myungjun a kiss as he opened the door. Myungjun caught the kiss and pocketed it and then he drove off.

Myungjun got home and changed into his pajamas. Pulling out his phone, he re -read the text Jinwoo sent and began a reply.

**[Text to jinwoo]**

_ I did like you, i do like you, but minhyuk just asked me on another date and our date went really well, i can't just drop him because i like you too. Im sorry. _

Myungjun collapsed into his bed as his phone vibrated again. 

**[Text from jinwoo]**

It was only friday night this was going to be a long weekend.his phone vibrated again. 

**[Text from minhyuk]**

Myungjun let out a massive sigh as he turned his phone off, curling into himself. He’d deal with the mess he made in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo this was supposed to be a one shot, but SOMEONE *cough* vonseal *cough* decided to give me ideas so now its a chapter fic.


End file.
